Count on Me
Count on Me is a song originally performed by Bruno Mars and covered by Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson. It was written by Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence and Ari Levine. Lyrics Full Version If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need You can count on me like one two three I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two You'll be there 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah Whoa, whoa Oh, oh Yeah, yeah If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep I'll sing a song Beside you And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me Everyday I will Remind you Ooh Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need You can count on me like one two three I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two You'll be there 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah Oh, oh Yeah, yeah You'll always have my shoulder when you cry I'll never let go Never say goodbye You know you can Count on me like one two three I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two And you'll be there 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah Oh, oh You can count on me 'cause I can count on you Episode Version If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need You can count on me like one two three I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two You'll be there 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah Whoa, whoa Oh, oh Yeah, yeah You'll always have my shoulder when you cry I'll never let go Never say goodbye You know you can Oh, oh You can count on me 'cause I can count on you Trivia *This song is featured in The Rescuers. *The original version is sang by Bruno Mars and Lindy did a cover of it *This song is about friendship and never letting go. *The lyrics, "You'll always have my shoulder when you cry", somewhat represents the episodes, Logan Finds Out! and Falling for... Who?, because Jasmine needed a shoulder to cry on when she almost cried over Logan, he needed a shoulder to cry on when he cried over her, and Lindy was there for both of them. *This is the final song of the series. *A full version of the song was shot, but only some of it was shown in the episode.https://twitter.com/IDDI_Writers/status/655196077751033856 *Olivia Holt sang the song live.https://twitter.com/IDDI_Writers/status/663096129895051265 Gallery References Category:The Rescuers Category:Friendship Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia Category:Count on Me